A Lonely Cry
by jdanimefreackyperson
Summary: [CHAPPIE 4 UP!] Ignore the title, it has nothing to do with the story.it's set when after the Chunin exams and after getting sasuke back. shikaOC and (OCish, just so u kno) so, R&R!
1. chappie 1

Me: sigh! I wish I owned Naruto… Don't you Squigy?

Squigy: You own the gns & Sein Kaya.

Me: Whatever.

_'thinking'_, 'jutsu', "talking"

**Chapter 1**

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" shouted a pink haired girl and a blonde boy at a tall ninja with white hair and a mask on his face that they called Kakashi-sensei.

          "What's your excuse this time sensei?" asked a dark-haired boy with cold, onyx eyes.

          "Sasuke, you know as much as me that you wouldn't believe me." Kakashi said.

          "Then why not say that you were late to show me the way, hmm Kakashi-sensei?" a voice said behind the group.

          "Whoa! Who the hell are you?" Naruto said looking at the girl who had just spoke. Her hair was short, cut just below the chin, and had red highlights and her eyes were purple and hints of red when the light hit them.

          "Naruto! Don't be so rude! But, who are you?" Sakura said looking the girl up and down.

          "Ahem, class, this is your new teammate, Sein Kaya," said Kakashi motioning towards the girl. Kaya nodded looking at them with a moody stare, one that Sasuke used a lot on people, but hers was MUCH more moody than his.

          "It's a pleasure," said she looking up through her eyelashes. _'This is an interesting group I'm to train with. The blonde has the marks of a demon and the pretty boy has two powerful chakras radiating from him.'_ Kaya thought examining Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kaya watched as Kakashi showed them where they were going to train that day.

          "So, where are you from?" Sakura asked looking curiously at the girl.

          "I… don't remember to be frank," she said looking at Sakura. "I know **how** I got here though."

          "How?" asked Sasuke looking for any scars that would show if she had to fight to get in.

          Kaya saw the look and she returned one just like it.

          "I was chased here," her voice was tight and hesitant; it was obvious that she knew it was a mistake to say that she remembered.

          "CHASED?! By who?" exclaimed Naruto looking at her like that was the coolest thing ever.

          "I… don't know," said she, "All I know is that they were fast, and strong. They knew that they could overtake me if they cornered me, but they didn't." Kakashi looked at her. He knew that what she said was true; he had heard the same story from the Hokage.

"Wow. Was it scary?" Sakura asked looking at her with amazed and worried eyes.

"No, it wasn't," Kaya replied looking at her, "I'm used to it."

"Oh."

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's get to work," Kakashi said looking around at each of his students. "Today we'll study our chakras and work on concentrating them. Sakura and Naruto, pair up and-"

"NO WAY! I'M **SO **NOT GOING TO TRAIN WITH **HIM**!" Sakura shouted pointing at Naruto.

"HEY! What's so wrong about training with ME?!" Naruto said looking at Sakura indignantly. Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke understood what Kakashi was trying to say.

"You're to train with me," Sasuke stated to Kaya, his eyes cold.

"Fine. Would you like me to go easy or not?" questioned Kaya with a sly smile. Sasuke let something out like a growl. The smile that was already on Kaya's face grew wider. She knew his answer to her question. He didn't want to be underestimated.

"Alright, Naruto, Sakura, stop fighting, put that energy into your training," Kakashi said with exasperation. Kaya and Sasuke looked at each other and Sasuke lunged at her with a kunai in hand. Kaya waited until the last minute then dodged. She looked at his open back and did a chop across his shoulders and he fell to the ground.

"Your back is open," she said a-matter-of-factly. Sasuke glared at her and stood back up to face her.

"My turn," Kaya said grinning at Sasuke. She made a series of seals to make 'Secret Art of the Five: Spinning Wind Dragon!' A dragon created out of wind roared and spun towards Sasuke throwing him against a tree.

"SASUKE!" screamed Sakura her eyes full of fear. Sasuke slid off the tree onto the ground and, slowly and painfully, stood up and glared at Kaya. Kaya examined her nails and looked at him like, what? Sasuke groaned and made his own series of seals. 'Blaze of Glory!' A fire ball soared at her and she made no move to dodge. Kaya glared at the ball and it stopped then it dissipated into the air. A satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"HOLY COW! How did you DO that?!" exclaimed Naruto, his eyes boggling at the feat. Kakashi looked at Kaya closely. _'She didn't even move… How did she do that? Unless she has control over fire or telekinesis, she couldn't do that,'_ Kakashi thought watching her walking towards Sasuke.

"You're boring me, Sasuke. It's never good when I'm bored," Kaya said in a dry voice. Sasuke glared and pulled out a kunai threw it at her. She caught it and squeezed it and snapped its handle.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the broken handle. _'She's so damn strong! How did she get so strong? That's inhumanly to be able to do that!'_ thought Sakura gaping.

"You'll have to do better than that," Kaya looked at Sasuke with a bored expression on her face. Sasuke grunted and threw another kunai at her and ran at her after it to deliver a powerful blow. Kaya immediately caught the kunai and  blocked his punch. Sasuke then appeared behind her.

"Good enough?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled, "You have to learn to be more unpredictable than that to be able to even lay a finger on me." She spun around so suddenly it even caught Kakashi off guard. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and, with a force that paralyze most, threw him on the ground face down. Sasuke's face was twisted with pain and surprise. Kaya then flipped him over and pointed his kunai in his face.

"Game over."

"Alright, that's enough. You, Kaya, go to the Hokage. Tell her about your training with Sasuke. E-VER-Y DE-TAIL." Kakashi said, looking Kaya in the eye.

"Yessir." replied she, with a polite bow. She then turned and jumped up into a tree and disappeared.

Me: Well, how do you like your character so far, Kaya?

Kaya: There is soft side right?

Me: Of course. OH! I must thank Squigy for being my muse.

Squigy: I'm glad to help.

ME: PLEASE REVIEW! PLS. GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! THX!


	2. Chappie 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_'thinking'_, "talking", 'jutsu', action happening to characters (not in story) (ME)

**Chapter 2**

1 week later

Shikamaru leaned against the wall of the academy waiting for his partner. _'She's late, again.'_ He looked down the path looking for the familiar face of Kaya in the morning light. He had first met Kaya in the library when she was sent there to take the Chunin exam and met her later on in the hospital when he had gotten injured on a mission. The clock struck 10:00 A.M. He sighed deeply and was about to walk away to tell Tsunade, the Hokage, that Kaya was late and he would start the mission without her, when he saw her running towards him, waving her arms in the air and her blonde 'n' red hair flying out behind her.

"You're late," he said with mock seriousness. "This is the THIRD time this week. You're starting to act like Kakashi-sensei."

"I'M SO SORRY! I had misplaced my kunai and I was havin' a hard time finding it!" Kaya said, obviously flustered. "I'm sorry and won't happen again, 'k?"

"HA! Fat chance. You're **the most** organized person when it comes to weapons, Hokage-sama says so herself. You couldn't have **possibly** lost your kunai. Besides, you're much more prone to sleeping in." Kaya turned a dark shade of red and Shikamaru grinned at her as if to say, I told you so.

"Damn. I wish you didn't know me so well. I did sleep in, OK? Man. It's just one of my many flaws. Let's just go. Now."

"Is grumpiness one of your quirks then?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh yes, one of the best of my traits," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? I thought that was just how you were," She glared at him and stalked off with her hands in her pockets and grumbling. Then together they walked into the academy and towards Tsunade's office.

"What's today's mission? Something different I hope," Shikamaru said as they walked into Tsunade's office.

"Yes, yes. It is different than what you got yesterday. Are you ready?" Tsunade's voice was slurred and they could tell that she also had gotten up not too long ago.

"Uh, sure we are," Kaya said looking at Shikamaru with her eyebrows raised. This was not unusual, at least not for the Fifth Hokage. She was always falling asleep at her desk. But she was always up at dawn ready to go, not just waking up 10:00 A.M.

"Alright, your assignment is… TO TAKE A DAY OFF!" everyone does the anime fall over and sweat drops except Tsunade who looks at them like they're crazy

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU'RE GIVING US A DAY OFF?!" Shikamaru said as his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Yerp, that's right, one day full of relaxation and it's also a time to get to know each other since you only became partners a week ago," Tsunade explained. "You can also train, and Shikamaru, no offense, but you need it." Kaya snickered and Shikamaru turned red as a strawberry.

Between snickers Kaya said, "Oh come on, Hokage-sama, he's not that horrible. He's pretty good at strategies, you know."

"Yes, I agree, but he needs to build up his chakra." Shikamau looked like a balloon about to burst, a red balloon that is. "**I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW! I CAN ANSWER SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS TOO!** Phew! I'm glad I got that out of my system." He looked at them and smiled like he had done nothing out of behavior for him. Kaya shook her head, "Alright, we'll take the day off," she turned to Shikamaru, "I think you need it, badly." Shikamau glared and Tsunade laughed.

"Have fun you two!" she called after them. Kaya turned and waved back at her.

---Outside---

"YESS!!!!!!!! WE HAVE A DAY OF PEACE!!!!!!! Let's go get some ramen!" Kaya skipped towards the ramen shop. _'Geez she looks, and sounds, like Naruto.'_ Shikamaru watched in awe as she skipped over to the stall and ordered some ramen for herself and him. They finished eating their ramen and went outside to find a place to train.

Shikamaru glanced over at her. _'"She'll be scared for life," that's what the Hokage said. I hope she'll learn to live with it.'_ Shikamaru thought as he watched her look in shops for new weapons. He sighed and looked back up at the clouds and then he started to remember….

FLASHBACK 3 DAYS!

Shikamaru and Kaya looked around the clearing. It was their first serious mission together and they had almost blew it. They had almost let the enemy know where they were and now here they were in a clearing making sure the enemy was no where in sight.

"Where are they? Come on, come on. Where are you?" Shikamaru heard Kaya mutter to herself. He glanced at her and motioned to not make a sound. He was trying as hard as he could to think of a plan. Glancing around, he reached for a kunai. THWAK! A kunai flew and missed him by inches. "Shit," he mumbled and threw the kunai in the direction that the other came. A ninja leaped down with a huge smirk on the ugly pig's face. Kaya let out something that sounded a lot like a growl. Shikamaru prepared himself when the ninja lunged at them with a kunai in each hand. Kaya roared and threw an acupuncture needle at the ninja. The needle hit him right below the collar bone and he yelled as a kunai whizzed by and when she caught it he threw another she dodged and threw another needle at the opposing ninja. It hit the ninja square in the chest. Shikamaru took his chance to through his own weapon. Unfortunately, the ninja had recovered and caught it. The ninja ran towards Kaya who was getting ready to attack with Shikamaru.

"KAYA! WATCH OUT!" Shikamaru shouted, but it was too late. The ninja threw Kaya against a tree and she slid down the tree without much as a groan. _'No. No, no, no, no! Damn, damn. I have to help her!'_ Shikamaru thought as he readied himself against Ugly Pig, as he had doted the ninja, as he, Ugly Pig, walked slowly towards him.

"He, he, he. Angry with me whelp? Heh, not surprised since I just demolished your beloved girlfriend," Ugly Pig said exposing extremely dirty teeth. Shikamarui glared but refused to let the ninja see that he was raving mad. Ugly Pig stopped in front of him and threw him against a tree; pain shot up and down his back like little needles hitting him on each vertebrae. He was picked by the heartless ninja who was obviously having fun torturing him. Shikamaru was dropped on his feet and he looked, with much pain, up at the face of Ugly Pig.

"Heh, unlike the little girl over there, you will go slowly," Ugly said raising a kunai to his stomach, a bad place to be hit, it guaranteed to be a slow, painful death. He readied himself for the impact when he then heard someone cough and he heard Ugly fall. He looked up and saw Kaya standing in front of him with blood trickling down her mouth. He thought she was dead, then she doubled over and started to hack up blood on to the ground. Shikamaru watched in horror and noticed that Ugly was on the ground, dead.

"Why?" was all he could manage to croak out to her.

"Why, you ask? I had to, it's what I had to do. I'm your PARTNER. I… had… to," she whispered. Her face twisted in pain then she collapsed. He stared then, picking her up, pulled her to the tree behind him and stopped the flow of blood.

"Thank you," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

End Flashback

"Hello? Anyone there? Shika-kun? You in there? EARTH TO SHIKAMARU?!"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry." Kaya looked at Shikamaru with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You've been thinkin' 'bout 3 days ago, huh? Well, forget about it, I had to do it and I'm still alive, aren't I?" she said looking at him. "I had no idea that you could tune out so well, I thought I had lost you."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. And no, I wasn't thinking about 3days ago," Shikamaru said, his voice guarded while he glared at Kaya. Kaya narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"YOU were thinking about THAT weren't you?" It was more of an exclamation than a question, really. Shikamaru looked at her with rebuke even though he knew she could see right through his guise.

"WHAT? NO I WASN'T! "

"YES! YOU WERE! YOU KNOW IT TOO!!!" Kaya stomped her foot and growled, she hated people worrying about her. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked towards the training area. "HEY! GET BACK OVER HERE!!"

"I'm gunna go look at the clouds," said he looking over his shoulder. Kaya huffed and stomped after.

"'I'm gunna go look at the clouds' he says!!! My god, at home WE NEVER did that, WE trained in our spare time," Kaya said promptly forgetting that she and her friends did no such thing. Shiakmaru snorted as they walked in to a training field. Both did not notice their "guest" following close behind.

Training Area

Kaya readied herself and looked at the clouds. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on it's not that hard. I mean it is only climbing a tree," Shikamaru said looking at her with scorn.

"SHUT UP!! I'm concentratin', so be quiet," Kaya answered. Shikamaru thought he heard something like "stinkin' pig" after, but he wasn't sure. He noticed her feet glow then the glow faded. She opened her eyes then ran towards to the tree in front of her. She raced up the tree, as nimble as a squirrel. She made it half way up the tree before she lost her footing. She was able to mark her spot before she pushed off and flipped over so she wouldn't hurt herself when she fell.  Shikamaru gaped at what he saw.

"How in all the 7 hells did you do that?"

"I just talked to the tree whom then helped me go farther than you," she responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Shikamaru's jaw dropped involuntarily.

"Bu-but trees can't talk!" he exclaimed, looking incredulous.

"Yes, they can. You just have to listen." Her face suddenly froze. "I…take that back. I forgot that you didn't grow up being taught this sort of thing. In my village everyone was taught to listen to nature. Every clan had their own animal that they communicated with. Talking with trees and the like was standard." She sighed, "How can I say this? Well, I can talk with wolves, foxes, birds, fire, wind, and plants. Sometimes I can learn things from rocks, believe it or not." She ran her hand over her face. Shikamaru looked at her with disbelief.

"That's not possible! How can anyone, and I mean ANYONE, speak with nature? Or animals? That's impossible, Kaya! It just doesn't happen." Shikamaru sighed and flopped down. "Prove that you can speak with nature."

"Alright." Kaya stood her feet slightly apart, her hands pressed together in a symbol. Her purple eyes were shut tightly together. Wind blew around her; black fire burst around her. A dragon rose around her and flew towards a tree that seemed way past its prime. Once the wind/fire dragon hit the tree the wind/fire dragon dissipated; all that remained was a splinter.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BLOW UP TREES AT YOUR OWN FREE WILL!" Shikamaru exclaimed, jumping up.

"Don't worry, it told me that it wanted to go." Shikamaru grinded his teeth and he looked like he was about to say something when Kaya said in a dry voice, "And you come down, too, Naruto."

At the ramen shop

Naruto stared down into his ramen. He felt sick for following Kaya and Shikamaru, especially since Shikamaru had helped him a couple times. Shikamaru glared at him. Naruto sighed and felt like he had just betrayed someone that was his friend. And Shiakamaru was his friend, in a way. Kaya, well, was just someone that he had met and then disappeared. She had fought Sasuke as a test for the Chunin exam. Sasuke didn't know this, but she did. When Sasuke found out that Kakashi knew that the girl was being tested, which was why she didn't hold back, Sasuke had been raving mad. Naruto was kinda jealous of Sasuke to be chosen to test someone and he wasn't.

"Hey," Kaya said, "no need to beat yourself up about." She smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Well, it was wrong for you to follow us in the first place," Shikamaru said with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. Naruto glared.

"Lazy ass! Shut the fck up!!  I feel guilty as it is and I want no guilt trips!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of his seat.   
"Calm down. I don't know what the hell is goin' on between ya two, but I know that I don't like it one bit," Kaya said with a glare. "Let's settle this like decent teenagers."

"Decent?" questioned Shikamau. "Decent? You've GOT to be joking. I don't think that we could settle—"

"SHUT UP! Now, why were you followin' us, Naruto? There has to be a good reason."

"Well, I saw you walking and I was curious and I followed you. I feel bad, but I don't know why."

Kaya groaned and stood up. "It's alright. I'll see you around, 'k? Come on Shika-kun, we gotta go." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got up. _'I wonder why she let him get off for spying, but then again…it is a petty thing to get mad at him. Why did I get mad about anyway?' _Shikamaru thought with a quizzical look on his face.

PHWACK!!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOUUUUUUUUCHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT IN ALL THE FCKIN' HELLS WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?" Shikamaru yelled while holding his newly bruised head. Kaya looked at him with a look of disgust.

"Shut up. I didn't even do that."

"I did." Shikamaru turned and saw Ino standing there with a smirk on her face. Next to her was Chouji, Shikasmaru's childhood friend.

"Uh, um, er, Ino wh-what are you d-doing here?" Shikamaru asked uncertainly, looking at Ino with the classic anime confused and caught-in-the-act look on his face. Kaya rolled her eyes.

"They were lookin' for you, stupid. I think you already know that Shika's a little slow, huh, Ino?" Kaya said with a look of amusement on her face. Ino grinned, exposing her teeth like a fox would. Ino looked at Chouji, "Well, you found him. Happy now? I'm going to see Sasuke!" Ino blushed, waved, and ran off. Chouji sighed and looked at Shikamaru then Kaya. He looked as if comparing them. Kaya had always been uncomfortable with someone examining her.

"Well, his partner is, uh, pretty," whispered Chouji, to no one in particular. Kaya shifted uneasily, she didn't care what people thought of her, but she really didn't like being in the spotlight. _'Oh well, I think he'll be fine if I leave now…'_ Kaya smiled and walked off, her face said See you later!

At Kaya's apartment

Kaya flopped down onto her couch and looked around. She knew Ino from a previous experience with Shiakamaru. She had been nice to her. At least, Kaya thought that was as close to nice Ino would treat her. Shikamaru told her that Ino wasn't always like that, but judging from what she saw today, she wasn't so sure that Ino was all that nice.

Kaya looked around. The apartment was all she needed, for now. She knew it wasn't her clan's vacation estate or her family's humongo house. The apartment was a 1 bedroom, 1 bath, kitchen, and a dining/living room. It was lonely in the apartment, but she was used to that. She did miss her brother's presence, considering that he understood her more than anyone else than anyone else. She felt that Shikakmaru would understand her, if not as well, like her brother. She sighed and looked out the window and her eyes felt heavy. She leaned back and fell asleep. And dreamt.

ME: Ok, that's all for now!

Squigy: Good, that chapter used up all I could think of.

WHACK!

ME [holding bat]: OK, I'm sorry that I took soOoOoOo long! I had to start over because LAD gave me some "advice" grumbles Oh well! I like this version much better anyway! The rating went up because the swearing went from mild to worse. OK. I **WILL NOT** UPDATE UNTIL I SEE SOME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!! & I MEAN THAT!!!!!!! So…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's an ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHACK!!!!!!

Squigy: She really does mean it. I think you really should review. Even if you just say please update soon I'm sure she'll be happy. So please review!!!!!


	3. CHAPPIE 3 NOT!

**DUN-DUN-DOOM!!!!!! THE DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTE HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: I WILL NOT PERMIT THAT ****_NO ONE_**** HAS REVIEWED!!!! I AM VERY DISTURBED BY THIS!!!!!! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH IT!!! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF ALL YOU WRITE IS "PLEASE UPDATE SOON"!!!!!!! I WANT TO SEE SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I'm not happy. Pls. do what I say, it will make me more confidant and I will try to write better chapters, if that's why you don't want review. I will post this in the reviews as well.         Squigy: :--: do what she says, she's been a pissy mood and she's taking it out on me. PHWACK!!!! [dizzy] See what I mean? **

**ME: I thank my one and only reviewer LAD. Unlike MOST of you, they have been considerate enough to review and give advice. You have no idea how nice it is to look in my mailbox and see lots of addresses telling me that I have new reviews to read [sulks in a corner] **

**P.S.: I might update in a month if no one reviews :-:**


	4. Chappie 3

ME: I'm fed up. here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, don't you think that this would've already happened? Or will happen?

"talking" 'jutsu' _'thinking' "someone talking in a dream"_ [ME]

**CHAPTER 3**

---Kaya's Apartment---

Kaya slept and in her dream she saw her past….

---Kaya's Dream---

Kaya looked around. She was in a foggy forest that looked a lot like the one that was on the Konoha side. She heard something, or someone, behind her. She spun around to see herself at age 5, only 7 years ago, and her mother. Real Kaya froze; she knew what this dream was about. Dream Kaya and her mother spun around looking for an enemy. Her mother's face tensed and she threw herself in front of daughter, soundlessly screaming while she and her daughter fell to the ground. Real Kaya clenched her fists as she watched. She knew that she could do nothing, but she felt no pain watching this happen again, like it hadn't really happened, just a T.V. show or a movie. Arrows pierced the lungs and stomach of her mother. Dream Kaya looked in fear at her mother; she was soundlessly crying. Her mother stroked her hair and was saying something to her; Kaya knew what she was saying. _"Don't worry, you have your brother and your father, you will live on. Don't fret over my death, besides I'll be with you always." _Her hand was underneath her daughter's right ear. her mother's hand glowed white, the color of her personal chakra. Real Kaya could feel the burning pain that her dream-self was feeling right now. A small pentacle appeared where her mother's hand had once been. Her mother's hand dropped away and fell limp. Dream Kaya looked at her mother with shock and sadness. _"Rest, dear mother."_Those words rang in her mind. Dream Kaya slipped her mother onto the ground. Dream Kaya stood up and screamed, and Real Kaya felt like her ears were stuffed with cotton. The fog swirled around her, enfolded her like a blanket, a thin, never-make-you-warm blanket. The next scene she saw was Dream Kaya running into another clearing. She saw her brother holding her father's hand. Even though there were no tears streaming down his cheeks, she knew that he was feeling the same as her. Her father did the same as her mother except on the left. The odd thing about it was that whenever she stood next to her brother she stood on the left and that was the side facing out was the side with the pentacle tattoo. Now her dream brother had the exact same tattoo. Dream Kaya started to run to her brother. The fog began to gather and soon she could see nothing.

---END DREAM---

Kaya woke with a start. She looked around. It was about 11:00 P.M. She jumped off the couch and pulled a light coat out of the closet. Looking around, she trotted out to find her little star gazing spot. While she walked, she looked around. Konoha looked like all the other villages that she had lived in. The buildings were large and small; they had domes, spires, and other architectural figures. Up ahead her she saw Shikamaru walking by himself. She ran up and fell into step with her troubled partner. She examined him. He hadn't noticed her run up. She frowned. _'Shika-kun isn't like this. He would've noticed me, even if sensing people isn't his forte.'_ "Shika-kun?" Kaya asked tentatively. "Shika-kun? Are you ok? Hello in there! Hmph! Fine be that way!"  
"Huh?"  
Shikamaru looked startled when he heard her speak. Kaya smiled kindly at him. "I was afraid that you sleep walking, Shika-kun. Where are you going?" The smile was still on her face but it had a tiny hint of concern. Shikamaru returned her smile and replied by saying that he was feeling restless and he decided to come out here to relax. Kaya nodded; she knew that feeling well. If there was something bad happening or was going to happen she would feel restless and would walk a path into the floor of her house from pacing if she didn't get out, fast. There was something different about his restlessness, it the kind when you have too much to think about and many are counting you. She understood what he was feeling that happened with herself and her brother. When that thought hit her, she realized that they had a lot in common.  
She gazed at the moon. It looked like a face watching over the world; in fact there was a legend about the face on the moon from her home. Since she and her brother were born under a full moon and they had always been intrigued by the moon. She glanced at Shikamaru. He was also looking at the moon. They arrived at the tower that she listened the stars from.  
"Do you want to listen to the stars with me, Shika-kun?" Kaya asked, hoping that "listening" didn't make her sound crazy. "Sure, but how do "listen" to stars?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled. Kaya just smiled and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. They plopped onto the bench that never moved from its spot on that tower.  
"So… What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked, gazing at the stars. Kaya smiled again and put a finger to her lips. "Become silent and erase your very being, or just be still and listen to the sounds of night. If you erase yourself you can hear the stars. They can speak and tell you their wisdom. Or you can just sit and stare." That was the last thing she said for a while. Shikamaru gazed at the sky. He tried to calm his mind. It took forever but soon he was gone, the night had taken him from where he sat. He could feel Kaya's relaxed warmth next to him. He heard the sounds of the night. Then, he heard a whisper, a quiet voice that surrounded him. At first he was frightened, but then he relaxed because he realized what was speaking. It was the stars. They told him of a land where every ninja was sent to all the villages to learn the ninjutsus that they used. They told him of what they saw. They told him their history. They told him the tale of what happened with the great fox demon that destroyed his village 12 years ago. The whispering slowly got quieter until he could no longer hear them. He opened his eyes and found that he was staring at the full moon. He turned and looked next to him. Kaya was still there. Her face was also turned up towards the moon. Her lips were open partly in a content smile. She looked like Ino, except she had highlights and Ino didn't. Her eyes slowly opened. When she saw him she grinned.  
"I'm surprised that you stayed, Shika-kun. I thought it would be impossible for you, but I guess I was wrong." The grin on her face was wry one, even though her eyes smiled. The grin faded and she looked to the sky. "Jiro…" Kaya whispered. Shikamaru looked at her. He decided that whoever she was talking about was someone she knew at her old home and would probably answer no questions. "The full moon does crazy things to people, you know, Shika-kun."  
She leaned towards him. Shikamaru was keenly aware of the distance that they had before diminishing to about an inch.  
And he was moving towards her, which he didn't like at all. Soon their noses were touching. "Wh-What are you d-doing, K-Kaya?" Shikamaru whispered. "I'm not sure, Shika-kun." She replied. When she was whispering, their lips closed the gap. Shikamaru felt a sensation that was wonderful. He felt guilty because he liked Ino, a lot. But… then again, this feeling was a nice one. He opened one eye and looked at her. Her face was the picture of content. It seemed that there was nothing that would faze her. She slowly pulled away. Her face was a bright shade of red.  
"Whoa."  
Shikamaru looked at her with a shocked look on his face. She blushed and looked away. "I… have to tell you something…"  
"OK. What is it?"  
"I… lied about why I'm here. Don't worry! Hokage-sama knows about this. The stars told you, didn't they? That they heard of a place where the young ninjas are sent to all the different villages?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, I'm from that village." She averted her eyes then looked back at him. "I've been to all of the villages, except Konoha. So I was sent here. I wasn't really chased but it is long way from here to my home and I ran most of the time, which is why I looked so tired and when Gai found me I had really used up all chakra because I had used it to keep me from getting hungry. Don't look at me like that! You know it's true. Shika-kun, you're infinitely dense." Kaya sighed and looked at him like she was thinking. Abruptly she stood up and walked over to the railing. She turned around again and looked at him.  
"This is a mission that I have to accomplish, and I will leave when I think is suitable. I have a duty and I am not going to play around." Her face was really serious. Shikamaru gulped. He hadn't seen this side of her, even when they were on a mission when she is normally really touchy. Her eyes blazed like a forest fire in the dry season. A shadow appeared behind her. A large wolf and a small falcon appeared next to her. Shikamaru gulped, again. He didn't like the thought of that wolf attacking anyone; from what he heard, wolves like that were really aggressive. The falcon perched on her shoulder was a small one, probably a peregrine falcon. She sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "These are my partners when I'm fighting at home, here they are just ministers who report my progress to the Kage back home." Part of Kaya was fidgeting for saying the name of the Kage so lightly, another part was wary, someone was close by.  
Shikamaru looked at her confused. He knew her well enough to know that she was uncomfortable. Her eyes shifted to the left. Her mouth parted slightly and a boy that looked almost exactly like her appeared. He also had a wolf and falcon, but his falcon wasn't really a falcon, as Shikamaru thought. It was a golden eagle and its feathers were as gold as the morning sun, but it was hard to tell since it WAS night-time. Shikamaru looked at Kaya for help for identifying this person.  
"He's my brother, Shika-kun. I need to speak to him, you can leave if you want…" Shikamaru understood. One week was enough to know that she was asking him to leave. He stood up and nodded good-bye. He walked down the steps and looked up. Kaya was speaking to the boy. They were obviously close. He sighed and walked home.

ME: We-ellll, there's the third chappie… Just so you know, I still want reviews from my readers. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I want to thank my new reviewer, who apparently calls themselves donthavone. Jk. I thank you with so0o0o0o0o0o0o much gratitude that the WHOLE U.S. wouldn't be able to hold it all!!! I like to know that you like the story so0o0o0o0o much that you read it over because you like it so much!!! I guess those writing classes helped, no?  
Squigy: MY TURN! Well, she really is happy. I haven't had a bat to my head in a while. Donthavone, or w/e your real name is, I, too, am very grateful. Even though I am only her muse, it pains me when she gets mad. Her temper is the size of LA and San Francisco combined at times-

PhWaCk!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ME: THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!! Grr. AHEM! [STARTS TO SPEAK WITH AN ANNOUNCER-LIKE VOICE] NEXT TIME ON A LONELY CRY!!!! KAYA SPEAKS WITH HER BROTHER!! WHAT WILL THEY TALK ABOUT?! AND!!! SHIKAMARU REFLECTS UPON THE KISS THEY SHARED!!!!! ahem. well, that's all I can give away folks, so sit and wait!!! Till next time. Squigy: Ta!


	5. Chappie 4

ME: Welcome to chapter 4 everyone! Or whatever. What I say last time? O yesh! Shikamaru, Kaya's twin bro, and DUN DUN DUMMMMM!!! THE kIsS! I bet u're sayin, "Yea, Yea, GET ON WITH THE BLEEEEEPITY STORY!!!!"  
Squigy to Pocky: I think she's gone insane.  
Pocky: U bwetter dwuck! Shwe's gwunna hit wa!  
Squigy: huh?

PhWaCk!!!!!!

ME: I will no longer b posting disclaimers, even those r really fun, bcuz we all kno that I. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT. Own Naruto. THANk u. now to ze story.

**Chappie**** 4**

Shikamaru walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. His first kiss came from a girl he had barely known for a week. _'Kaya.'_ He looked at the sky and pondered if he should tell his— '_Nah, then he would tell mom and then she'd set me up Kaya and THAT would as weird as kissing her.'_ He grinned at the thought of the kiss. If Ino knew she would beat the life out of him, literally, and then tell the WHOLE village. He was so occupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice Sasuke walking towards him. Sasuke's face was shadowed. He had a bad feeling that had woken him up. He, too, wasn't looking where he was walking and both teens walked right into each other.  
"Ooff. What the hell was that?" Shikamaru said to no one in particular and was answered with a growl. Shikamaru looked up and came face to face with Sasuke, who, at the moment, was irritated for being knocked over, but mostly because he had been caught off guard, which REALLY pushed his buttons for his temper. Shikamaru laughed nervously said, Gotta go! and ran off.

Meanwhile….

Kaya leaned against the railing and examined her brother. Unlike her, who loved experimenting with her hair color, his hair was the same ever since day one; reddish brown, BO-ORING. At least to her. Her brother wasn't like her at all. He was more like Sasuke, but could be like Shikamaru at others. Around her, he was Shikamaru. The way he looked at her now said that he wasn't happy finding her alone with a BOY!!!! all: GASP! She thought it was amusing that he would be concerned, he knew that she wouldn't go over the edge, no matter how much she liked the guy. But then again, she couldn't take his glare.  
"What's your deal, Ringo? He's just a friend."  
That was the worst thing to say. He literally blew up in her face; he never was good at hiding anger.

"JUST A **FRIEND**? HOW CAN HE BE **JUST A FRIEND** IF YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH HIM?! YOU'RE NOT HERE TO FIND A **BOYFRIEND**, BAKA! Grrrrrrr. You. Are. Here. On. A. **MISSION** NOTH-"  
"Look, I don't know what's got you in a knot but I think you're overacting just a little bit. Don'tcha think? Just relax and I will be outta here in a few weeks. Besides, it's not like you haven't kissed a girl on one of your missions either." Ringo's face contorted into a variety of weird expressions.  
"W-well, I, uh, um. SHUT UP." Kaya giggled and walked over to the stairway.  
"I'm gunna go now. And I'll see ya 'round bro." She saluted him and jumped down, leaving her brother with his anger. She whistled as she went towards the training grounds. Looking up and examining the stars, she estimated it was around 12:00 A.M. or so. At the training grounds there was plenty of room. She smiled as she looked around. _'Perfect.'_ Just then she heard some one crashing in behind her. She spun around and found a terrified Shikamaru running towards her. Directly behind him was Sasuke looking incredibly mad, so mad that fire could've come out of his nose. Shikamaru ran behind her and whimpered like a dog. She looked at Shikamaru and sighed. Then she realized that Sasuke was not going to stop, no matter what. Shikamaru was still whimpering like a dog. Kaya sighed and made some hand movements and, palm facing Sasuke, and moved it upwards, an earth and plant barrier appeared. She heard an, OOF, and then nothing. She guessed that Sasuke had run so fast that he had knocked himself out. She turned around and found herself face to face with a man who was grinning like a wolf. She was about to scream when he hit her on the top of the head and everything blacked out.

Ok, what happens now? Don't ask me! Ask Squigy or Pocky!  
Squigy and Pocky: --


End file.
